Ever After High: Other tale
by storyteller316
Summary: Raven Queen does not sign the Storybook of Legends, opening the doorway for everyone to chose their own paths. However, will Raven herself be able to be with the one she loves, or will darkness crawl into her heart and ruin everything? [Daring/Rosabella] [Cupid/Dextor] [Cedar/Cerise] [Hunter/Ashlynn] and more.
1. Chapter 1: Legacy Day

This tale takes place in another version of Ever After, where some things are the same while others have taken a trip down the rabbit hole.

"You ready for tonight, Raven?" asked a chipper Apple as she put some makeup on at her vanity.

"To seal my destiny as the Evil Queen for ever after, i guess," said Raven who was a little depressed.

"I can't wait for Daring to wake me up with true love's kiss after you give me the poison apple," said Apple as she put down her makeup brush. At this, Raven rolled her eyes with a slight humph. That night, Milton Grimm was giving a speech in front of the whole student body.

"As you all are aware, we are her tonight to continue the tradition of signing your destinies in The Storybook of Legends," said Milton. Some students looked thrilled with this as others looked nervous.

"Before the first student signs their name, I would like to remind you all that not doing so will erase you and your story for good," said Milton with a terrifying look on his face. Raven and Apple were then called up, Raven being the first to sign her name. However, as she opened the book, visions of her destiny flashed before her. She watched herself give the poisoned apple to her friend, then Apple having her arrested and thrown into prison for what she had done after being awoken from her sleep from Daring's kiss.

"No, I won't sign it," said Raven in a low voice without looking up. This caused Milton Grimm to glare at her.

"I am Raven Queen, and I choose to make my own destiny!" said Raven before slamming the book closed, causing all the mirror monitors to shatter. There was also a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd.

"I'm still here," said Raven after a few seconds of standing there.

"Of course you are, Milton has been lying to everyone for years," said a voice from thin air. An old man with a long grey beard wearing a white robe then appeared before Raven in a flash of light.

"You're The Creator of the Storybook!" said Milton with a terrified expression while he backed away from the man.

"It's been a while, Milton," said The Creator as he stared daggers into the large man.


	2. Chapter 2: Your choice

As everyone looked at The Creator who had suddenly appeared, he walked to the Storybook of Legends.

"I regret ever allowing you to use my book, you have ruined countless destinies with your selfish actions," said The Creator as he looked at how many times names had been written over in the book.

"I have not ruined anything, all I have done is keep the stories in line!" said Milton.

"You have kept them from evolving, stories are meant to change, to become special for the characters in them, but you won't be able to mess with that anymore," said The Creator as he waved a hand over the book, causing it to vanish.

"From now on the people of this world will make their own destinies, and you Milton Grimm will be imprisoned in a mirror for five-thousand years for what you have done!" said The Creator as he snapped his fingers. A large mirror then appeared before the Headmaster and started to suck him in.

"You can't do this to me!" said Milton as he clung to the stage with all the might he had.

"I warned you what would happen if you used the book the wrong way," said The Creator before Milton lost his grip and flew into the mirror.

"Now then, before I leave, I wish to tell you all something," said The Creator as he turned to the students.

"Don't be afraid to challenge yourself, and remember that a real friend will always be there for you no matter what you choose to do," said The Creator before he and the mirror vanished.

"I wasn't hexpecting that when I made my choice," said Raven with a stunned expression.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming out

A few days after Legacy Day, Ashlynn and Hunter were at their tree in the Enchanted Forest.

"I can't believe how much things have changed since Legacy Day," said Hunter as the two sat at the base of the tree.

"You mean the Rebels and Royals being more separate than before?" asked Ashlynn.

"Yeah, I wish things would dive down soon, it's been tough to see you because of it," said Hunter.

"It wouldn't be so difficult if we came out," said Ashlynn with a series glimmer in her eyes.

"But you were always worried about what everyone would think, and with things as they are right now they might get worse," said Hunter, who was a little surprised by what his girlfriend had just said.

"But we're in charge of our own destinies now, and like The Creator said, real friends will be there for us no matter what," said Ashlynn. Hunter then thought about it for a few minutes before answering her.

"You're right, it is our choice now," said Hunter as he pulled a small crystal that was shaped like half a heart out of his pocket.

"I thought you had forgotten about the Crystal Heart Pieces that Cupid gave out on True Hearts Day," said Ashlynn as she too pulled out a crystal.

"Each half only matches the haft that belongs to their True Love," said Hunter. They then held the two pieces up to each other, causing them to combine in a bright flash of light. Later that day, the two were walking down the hallway at the school holding hands as the other students looked at them and whispered.

"Ashlynn," said Apple as she walked up to them.

"Hey Apple," said Ashlynn as she waved with her free hand. She was smiling, but in her mind Ashlynn was nervous of what the princess was going to say.

"Are you and Hunter dating?" asked Apple who was a little stunned.

"We've been going out for a few months now," said Hunter who was getting nervous from the stares coming from the students.

"Why would a Royal like you stoop so low as to dait Rebel scum like him?" asked Daring as he checked himself out in the mirror he always carried with him. The test of the students then began to yell at each other, some were even on the couple's side.

"Dad, I don't think we can stand by anymore," said Cerise as she and Romona stood to the side out of ear shot with their father. Both of the girls were baring their teeth out of anger.

"Do what you think is right girls," said Professure Badwolf with a proud expression.

"Everyone be quiet!" said Romona as she and Cerise walked through the crowd to Ashlynn and Hunter.

"Oh, first we had a relationship between the factions, and now we have enemies being friends," said Daring.

"We were never going to be enemies," said Romona with a low grow.

"And we're more than friends," said Cerise as she removed her hood, allowing her wolf ears out in the open.

"We're sisters," said Cerise as her ears twitched from the sudden exposure to the cool air.


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

As everyone in the hall stared at Cerise out of shock from seeing her wolf ears, Maddie started to giggle while covering her mouth with one hand.

"I knew it!" said Maddie as she bounced around the half wolf girl with a happy smile.

"You knew we were sister?" asked Romona with a confused expression.

"Sorry, the author would get mad if I broke the fourth wall any further," said Maddie as she continued to giggle.

"Don't worry, it's because she's a Wanderlandian, they know some things that the rest of us don't," said Cerise as she noticed the, what the hex, look coming from her sister.

"Cerise, what's going?!" asked Raven as she ran into the crowd, but stopped in her tracks when she saw her friend with her hood off.

"Don't worry, Raven, I'm the one who took it off, and we're just trying to help some friends," said Cerise with a friendly smile. All the anger she had felt until then had washed away with Maddie's crazyniss.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" asked Raven as she noticed Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands.

"Ashlynn," said Apple as she walked closer to the other princess.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Apple," said Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn, if this is what my friend has chosen for her new destiny then I will support her," said Apple. Tears of happiness then welled up as Ashlynn hugged her friend. However, when a tear fell from her cheek, both the couple and the sisters were enveloped by a golden light.

"What just happened?" asked Hunter as the light faded.

"I think we just got our new stories," said Cerise as she picked up two quill pens off the ground. On one were Cerise and Romona's names carved into the quill while the other had Ashlynn and Hunter's names.

"Wow," said Hunter as he and Ashlynn held their quill, looking at the beautiful glass feather that was as thin as a normal feather. Cerise and Romona's quill pen had wolf fur instead of a feather. The rest of the students were now gathering around not to fight, but to look at the two quills.

"Pretty incredible, right, Apple?" asked Raven as she stood next to the blond princess.

"Sure," said Apple as she left with no emotion on her face, not even looking at Raven as she did so.


	5. Chapter 5: Under the moon

That night, Rosabella Beauty was out returning a baby owl to its nest in the Enchanted Forest, it had fallen out the night before and she had rescued it from a cat.

"You make sure to stay away from cats now," said Rosabella as she placed the baby into the nest where the parents nuzzled with it to welcome the child home. She then noticed Daring run through the trees as small beams of moonlight came through the branches and clouds.

"Why would Daring be running through the forest at this time of night?" asked Rosabella. Daring meanwhile had stopped at a large tree, leaning toward it while clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Why is it getting tougher?" asked Daring through his heavy breathing.

"Daring, are you alright?" asked Rosabella as she approached him from behind with the utmost caution as she felt that something was wrong. There was hardly any light now that the moon was behind some trees

"I'm fine, why don't you head off back to your dorm," said Daring without turning around.

"But you seem to be in pain, maybe I should take you to the Castle Doctor," said Rosabella with a lot of concern.

"I said leave!" said Daring as he quickly turned around, revealing glowing blue eyes and razor sharp fangs. Before Rosabella could say anything, Daring was engulfed by a bright blue light.

"Not again!" said Daring as the light faded to reveal him as a snow white lion standing on its hind legs. His clothes had been ripped by his body growing twice the size he normally was.

"Daring, you're cursed?" asked Rosabella as she looked at him with shock instead of fear.

"No, I was born like this, but no one in my family knows about it," said Daring.

"I don't understand," said Rosabella.

"When I was five i was checking myself out in a mirror when I suddenly turned into this, luckily I quickly turned back," said Daring as he sat at the foot of the tree.

"I then went to an enchanted lake to break what I thought was a curse, but over time I kept turning, realizing that I was not cursed at all," said Daring.

"Man I hate sharing this body with you," said a voice from the mirror that Daring always carried with him. When Daring held the mirror up, it revealed his normal form as if he wasn't a beast at the moment.

"This is new," said a surprised Daring.

"It took a while to be able to do this, and just so you know the reason you have been changing so much more is because you keep hexing me off by constantly checking yourself out," said the reflection.

"But I'm supposed to be the Prince Charming in Apple's story, what girl would ever want me when I look like this?" asked Daring.

"I would," said Rosabella as she sat down next to him, placing a hand on his paw as she did.

"In fact, I think this version of you is way better," said Rosabella as she looked at him with a kind smile. The clouds then parted enough to allow moonlight to rain down through the tree branches even more than what they had before.

"How did I never notice how beautiful you are?" asked Daring as he looked into her deep brown eyes. Rosabella was doing the same with his sea blue eyes. The two then leaned in and kissed, a warm light enveloped them as they did.

"Whoa," said a surprised Daring after separating and finding himself back in his normal body. A quill pen with a deep red and light blue feather then fell before them along with a combined Crystal Heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Study night

A couple of weeks after Legacy Day, Raven was at Cerise and Cedar's to study for a test the next day.

"I can't take anymore," said Raven as she fell backwards onto the hardwood floor.

"We have been studying for three hours," said Cedar as she noticed that it was eleven at night already.

"I'm surprised you're not studying with Apple like normal," said Cerise.

"She's been hexed at me since Legacy Day," said Raven as she rolled to her side so the others couldn't see her face.

"Well Apple did really want to take her mother's spot in the story," said Cedar.

"Hey, did you hear about the new couples?" asked Cerise as she sensed a dangerous aura coming from Raven and feared what would happen if she had not tried to change the subject.

"I heard about Jilian and Humphrey, got to say I saw that coming," said Cedar with a giggle.

"Melody and Sparrow were a surprise, but he never wanted to be like his dad at all and his music has improved since they started going out," said Cerise.

"What surprises me is that you two haven't been found out, I mean Cedar can't tell lies after all," said Raven as she finally sat back up.

"Well we try not to give off that feeling while out around the school, and no one has asked me questions about who I like and all," said Cedar as the two girls turned a shade of red.

"You know, at this point no one will care if you two were to come out, the tension between the two groups have dived down since Daring and Rosabella started to dait, even Daring himself is a better person now," said Raven.

"But we would have to change roommates, and who knows who we would get put with," said Cerise.

"I'm sure I can get Giles to allow you to choose your new roommates, and you can hextime each other before bed so you can talk," said Raven.

"It would be nice to be a normal couple in front of others," said Cedar, which made Cerise blush.

"Can we at least wait a few days, I'm not the type that can leave what they call home easily," said Cerise with her ears bent down.

"Sure thing," said Raven. Cerise and Cedar then hugged each other, knowing that their days as roommates would be limited.

"Must be nice," thought Raven as she looked away with a sad expression, which Cerise still noticed.


	7. Chapter 7: Tea time

The next day after school, Bunny and Alistar were having a chess match at the gazebo in the forest.

"So, what do you think about this author?" asked Alistar as he drank some tea.

"I think he's doing good, but maybe he's rushing the story a little," said Bunny as she moved a pawn.

"He's just trying to get to the best part," said Alistar.

"Now don't give out any spoilers," said Bunny as she checkmated him. The two then kissed quickly before resetting the board for another match.

"Yuck, all of this love in the air is making me want to hack up a hairball," said Kitty as she sat up in a tree before vanishing.

"Now this is much better," said Kitty as she appeared in another tree. Bellow, Raven was running after Apple.

"Come on, Apple, how long are you going to stay hexed at me?!" asked Raven.

"You took my destiny away from me, why shouldn't I be mad?!" asked Apple as she quickly turned to face Raven with an expression of anger that the blacked haired witch had never expected to see on the princess.

"But you can do whatever you want, you can even still become Queen and even be with anyone you want," said Raven.

"I was content with what I was supposed to have, but thanks to you I have nothing to look forward to!" said Apple before leaving.

"Meow, how mean can you get?" asked Kitty as she watched Raven run off crying in the opposite direction Apple was heading.

"By the way, why don't I get a True Love?!" asked Kitty with an angry look before vanishing once again.


	8. Chapter 8: The truth

The next day, Dexter was watching Raven as she was eating lunch alone in the casleteria.

"Something wrong, Dexter?" asked Cupid as she walked up to his table with a tray.

"Raven hasn't been herself for a while now," said Dexter without taking his eyes off her.

"The royal faction might not exist anymore, but there is still one major person to her that is still mad," said Cupid as she sat down.

"Apple," said Dexter with a sigh.

"So, are those for Raven?" asked Cupid as she noticed a bouquet sitting on the opposite side of him.

"No, in fact I never was in love with her," said Dexter as he picked the flowers up, surprising Cupid.

"I thought the girl I'm really in love with wouldn't love me back, so I tried to get over her by falling for another," said Dexter.

"Then who do you love?" asked Cupid who was nervous to hear his response but wondering who else could have captured his heart from her.

"It's you," said Dexter as he held the flowers out to Cupid.

"Dexter," said Cupid as she started to cry while cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Dexter as he started to take the flowers back. However, he was stopped by Cupid suddenly kissing him.

"You silly boy, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you," said Cupid. At a table a few feet away, Briar and Hopper were watching.

"It's about time," said Briar. The two were holding hands under the table, Hopper trying his best not to turn into a frog. Later that night, as Apple and Raven were preparing for bed.

"Apple, you're the only one still upset about Legacy Day, everyone else in this school's moved on," said Raven as her roommate continued to comb her hair out.

"Of course I'm still upset, my roommate is the one who took my destiny away, and all because she didn't like her outcome," said Apple without looking at Raven.

"Oh my Godmother, how can you be this dense, even Daring figured out the truth before you!" said Raven as she tossed her hands into the air while turning to face away from Apple.

"What are you talking about, Raven?" asked Apple as she finally turned to look at her.

"I didn't sign the book because I'm in love with you!" said Raven as she clenched her fists. The only sound that came after was Apple's brush hitting the floor as the princess just stared at the witch.


	9. Chapter 9: A problem

The room was quiet for what felt like hours, Apple was so stunned that her brain could not come up with anything to say. As for Raven, embarrassment and anger were running through her, until she finally broke the silence.

"I fell in love with you back when our parents first introduced us when we were ten," said Raven without moving a muscle.

"I knew it wasn't right, I was supposed to poison you and be your storybook villain, but one look into those baby blue eyes and I couldn't stop myself," said Raven. Still too stunned to speak, Apple continued to just stare at her.

"But then as we got older, all you would talk about was destiny, poison apples, and your Prince Charming; so, I didn't sign the book because I couldn't hurt you or watch you be taken away, not because I hated my outcome," said Raven with a sarcastic tone when she mentioned the prince. Another few minutes of silence then filled the room before Raven finally started to move.

"Where are you going, Raven?" asked Apple as she snapped out of the shock at the sight of seeing Raven heading for the door.

"I'm going to see if Cerise and Ginger will let me stay the night with them, then I'm going to apply for a change of room tomorrow evening," said Raven before leaving the room. The large wooden door slamming shut behind her.

"Raven," said Apple as she sat at the vanity for a few minutes, then ran to the side of her bed to fetch a photo of the two as kids from under her mattress. Suddenly, a small noise grabbed Apple's attention from the photo.

"Oh Godmother," said Apple as she pulled her Crystal Heart Piece out of her pajama pocket, a small crack running right through it. In the staircase that led from their room, Raven's eyes were filled with sadness and anger. However, there was a third thing that was growing ever so more dominant, it was her magic which was wildly burning from within her violet eyes. Inside her shirt pocket, her Crystal Heart Piece was slowly being devoured by darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: Heart break

The next morning in Cerise and Ginger's room, the girls were getting ready for school.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night," said Raven as she magically conjured up her clothes.

"Sorry that you had to sleep on the couch," said Cerise.

"But what happened between you and Apple though?" asked Ginger.

"That's none of your business," said Raven as she left the room without looking at them.

"That's the angriest I've ever seen her," said Cerise as a shiver ran up her spine. Later that morning, Raven was at her locker getting her books.

"There you are, Raven!" said Apple as she came running up. Her hair was a curly mess from the restless night she had, all of her makeup was missing, and her dress was all wrinkled.

"Princess Apple, you should take more care of yourself, you'll never get a Prince Charming looking like that," said Raven with no emotion as she walked away. Before Apple could say anything, she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Alright girl, tell us what's going on between you and Raven," said Briar as she Cupid, Cerise, Cedar, Ginger, and Maddie surrounded the princess.

"And why do I feel a large amount of love energy coming from your pocket?" asked Cupid with a worried expression.

"It cracked last night," said Apple as she took her piece out of the pocket. The crack had widened at least double what it had been the night before.

"Oh no, oh no, there's only one thing that could have caused this and that's the dying of True Love between you and your fated one," said Cupid.

"What the hex happened last night?" asked Briar.

"Raven told me the reason she did not sign the Storybook of Legends is because she's in love with me," said Apple as she looked at the floor.

"She finally confessed?!" asked Maddie and Cerise. The two were never told about her love for Apple, but just being friends with her and watching how Raven acted around the princess was enough for them to figure it out.

"What did you say?" asked Cedar.

"I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything, then she left," said Apple.

"You'll have to turn her down gently then, maybe that will fix things with her," said Briar.

"Wait, the crystal would only break if, Apple," said Cupid as she looked at her with a stunned expression, soon the others caught onto what Cupid was thinking.

"I've been in love with Raven just as long as she has been with me," said Apple without looking up.

"But you were always going on and on about your destiny," said Briar who was stunned to hear her BFFA confess that she had feelings for the girl who had been destined to be her storybook villain.

"I was raised to believe that my destiny was to take over for my mother, be poisoned, and marry a Prince Charming, that there was no choice in it for me, then I met Raven when we were ten and she was nothing I thought should would be like, but was still scared of what everyone would think, especially my mother," said Apple as tears began to run down here cheeks.

"You wanted to go through with your destiny hoping your feelings would change," said Cupid.

"I never thought she could have feelings for me," said Apple as she tried to comfort herself by crossing her arms and rubbing them. Briar was also trying to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"You're crystal hasn't shattered yet, there's a chance we can still fix it," said Cupid.

"Really?" asked Apple while wiping away the tears, hope returning to her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: True Love

"Hey Cerise, I got your hext," said Raven as she walked into the school auditorium.

"Cerise is not here," said Apple as she came out from behind the stage curtains, her hair and make up was fixed hurriedly by Briar.

"Did Apple White just set a trap?" asked Raven.

"We need to talk," said Apple as she hopped off the stage, she was wearing a pair of sneakers instead of her usual high heels.

"Are you still?" asked Raven before Apple interrupted.

"I love you, Raven Queen!" said Apple. This took Raven by surprise for two reasons, the first was that Apple had actually just interrupted her and the second being what she had said.

"What did you just say?" asked Raven as she lowered her face to look at the ground instead of the princess.

"I've also loved you since we were ten, but I was afraid to admit it and thought going along with my destiny would get rid of these feelings," said Apple.

"Did you never think about how I might feel?!" asked Raven as she through her head up to look at her, Raven's magic flaring to life within her eyes as anger sat in.

"I didn't think you could love me, and now my actions have put our love in danger," said Apple as she pulled out her piece, which was ready to fall apart at any minute now.

"Sorry, but I don't have any love left for you," said Raven as she pulled her piece out. Her's was pitch black but otherwise in perfect shape. She then turned for the door.

"Cupid spelled the doors, we can't leave until the pieces are fixed," said Apple.

"Then I'll just burn the door down!" said Raven as her magic erupted as a purple flame around her body, the flame shot forth from her hands as she aimed them for the door.

"I know there's still love deep in your heart, Raven," said Apple as she jumped into the flame around the witch to hug her back.

"Apple, what are you doing?!" asked Raven as she turned her head to see the princess clinging to her, her clothes were burning as she clung onto the witch. However, before Raven could say another word, her lips were sealed by Apple's. As Apple kissed Raven, the witch found herself calming down, her magic subsiding as she did.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," thought raven as she turned her whole body around and wrapped her arms around the princess. Their Crystal Heart Pieces then flew from their hands and fused above them, fully healing themselves as the most radiant of light shined into the room from the perfect heart.

"Ow!" said Raven as she suddenly ripped herself away from Apple, a burning sensation coming from the index finger of her left hand.

"Now what?" asked Apple as she noticed the silver ring on Raven's finger melting off into a puddle on the floor. Once the ring had completely melted off, purple smoke in the shape of a skull floated from the multan metal.

"Godmother, that ring was cursed," said Apple.

"It was amplifying my anger and feeding it more; Apple, I'm so sorry for everything," said Raven.

"I should be the one appoligizing, but where did you get that ring?" asked Apple as she checked Raven's finger, seeing that she was not burnt to bad.

"I got it before Legacy Day, it was supposed to be a gift from my mother, but Milton Grimm was the one who gave it to me," said Raven as the anger came back at the memory of the former Headmaster.

"Never truly liked that man," said Apple as she looked disgusted by the name.

"At least he can't hurt anyone now," said Raven as she placed a hand on Apple's cheek, caressing it with her thumb while also staring into the baby-blue eyes that she loved.

"You're right," said Apple before kissing her once again.


	12. Chapter 12: New problem

"The spell was undone, does that mean everything's alright?" asked Cerise as she opened the door and slowly stuck her head in.

"It's safe to come in," said Apple as she and Raven stood there holding hands.

"What happened here?" asked Cedar as she noticed the burn marks on the floor and chairs, as well as the state of Apple's clothes.

"We'll tell you over a cup of tea," said Raven, which made Maddie jump around all giddy.

"Let me go get Apple a change of clothes first, can't have her walking around like that," said Briar.

"No need," said Raven as the hand holding Apple's lit up. The light then enveloped Apple, repairing her clothes but also changing the colors. The burnt parts of the auditorium were also fixed as the magic ran out of Apple's feet.

"Sorry, those are the only colors I can conjure on clothing," said Raven. Apple 's top was now a dark purple while the skirt was a lighter shade of purple, the normal white jacket was now black, her ribbon and shoes were also dark purple like her top.

"I kind of like it," said Apple with a giggle.

"That's not the only thing you like, magenta lips," said Ginger with her own giggle.

"I'm still working on makeup magic," said Raven as the two girls blushed.

"They were already like that when we came in," said Cerise which made the two turn even reader, to the point that Apple's namesake would be jealous. Later, the group had gone to Raven and Apple's room.

"Even when he's not here, Milton Grimm finds a way to hurt people," said Maddie.

"At least you were able to calm me down, that's what broke the spell," said Raven.

"Don't forget, now that you two are dating you'll have to get new roommates," said Cerise.

"I know, I'll fill Giles in on both the ring and us tomorrow," said Raven before kissing Apple 's hand after seeing her pouting face.

"Wait till Friday, things will be even tougher on you two then," said Briar as she put her tea cup down on the table that Maddie had pulled from her hat. Earl Grey was sitting on the table next to Maddie, drinking his own little cup of tea.

"What's Friday?" asked Apple.

"It's Parents Day, all of our parents will be here," said Cerise.

"Oh Godmother, with everything going on I had forgotten," said Apple who was now worried to face her and Raven's mothers.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you, the two of us are stronger together then our mothers ever wish they could be," said Raven.

"I think it's time to get moving, there's too much love in this room even for me," said Cupid. Everyone then burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13: Parents Day pt 1

That Friday, the Charming trio were taking their parents to the lake not far from the school.

"Why did you three insist we come out here?" asked King Charming.

"We set up a meeting place with our girlfriends," said Dexter. He was a little worried at how their parents would react to the news of who they were dating.

"And there's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Darling.

"We already know that you're with Apple, Daring, but who is this girl you have fallen for, Dexter?" asked Queen Charming.

"Actually, I'm not dating Apple," said Daring. Before the King and Queen could say anything, Rosabella started calling out to Daring from a tree where she, her parents, and Cupid were waiting.

"Wait, you're dating Rosabella Beauty, what happened to you being Apple White's Prince Charming?!" asked King Charming.

"Let us explain, father," said Dexter. An hour later, everyone was sitting on a large blanket and having a nice picnic.

"I can't believe you all did not tell us this," said Rosabella's father.

"We couldn't, Headmaster Giles had told us not to talk about it with anyone outside the school until today," said Cupid.

"Sorry if I disappointed you, but to be honest, I never felt that Apple and I were really meant to be," said Daring.

"It's alright son, I could never be disappointed in a man willing to tell the truth, and I know how hard I was on you in the past," said King Charming as he placed his hand on his son's shoulders.

"And the girls you two have chosen to be with are both beautiful, and Darling you have to tell us when your first bookball game is, I know you'll be great," said Queen Charming.

"She's crazy good," said Rosabella.

"Hey guys, mind if we set up for a picnic too?" asked Cerise as her family and Ceder's walked up.

"Sure thing, and you wouldn't happen to have any of that salad Professor Badwolf had us try would you?" asked Daring.

"That was the best salad I had ever tried," said Rosabella.

"I have plenty for everyone," said Red Riding Hood as she and Romona held up a basket.

"Wait, you two were married and had children?" asked King Charming as he looked at his old classmates from their time at Ever After High.

"We did, and we're proud of both our girls," said Big Badwolf who was ready to hear yelling about their relationship.

"Thinking back to it, they were pretty close back when we were students," said Queen Charming.

"You aren't going to yell at us for breaking destiny?" asked Red with a surprised expression.

"It's a new Ever After now," said Bell.

"Oh yeah, Cerise is also joining the bookball team with me," said Darling as she took some of the salad that Red was passing out.

"With you two on the team we might make it to the finals this year," said Daring as he checked himself out in the mirror before his beast haft showed up.

"You know I was only fixing my hair since it was in my eyes," said Daring.

"I know, just wanted to keep you on your toes," said the beast before he vanished, returning the mirror to it's normal reflectiveness. More students and their parents then began to come around for a picnic as their group laughed at the conversation between Daring and his beast haft.


	14. Chapter 14: Parents Day pt 2

As everyone else was outside, having fun with parents and explaining the events of the past few months, Apple, Raven, and their moms were in Apple's room.

"I thought you two were supposed to be roommates," said The Evil Queen as she noticed that one side of the room did not look like her daughter's style.

"Something came up and we couldn't stay being roommates," said Raven who was feeling embarrassed about what they were about to tell them.

"And what is that?" asked Snow White.

"We started dating," said the two girls as they grabbed each others hand. Doing so to both show that they were series and to comfort one another.

"But you're supposed to be enemies!" said Snow White.

"Not anymore, I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends and The Creator took it and Milton Grimm away leaving us to make our own destinies," said Raven as she pulled out a gold and purple quill pen that had appeared to them after the tea with their friends.

"Raven," said her mother as she trembled with what her daughter believed to be anger.

"Don't do something you'll regret, mother," said Raven as she held up her free hand while it glowed. However, The Evil Queen surprised everyone by dropping to her knees as she let go of her staff.

"You actually did it," said The Evil Queen as tears ran down her cheeks, a big grin on her face as they did.

"You're happy about this, Eve?" asked Snow White, surprising both the girls by hearing The Evil Queen's real name.

"I never wanted to sign the book either, but I was always scared of the curse and never got the courage to go against it," said The Evil Queen.

"I even hate wearing this dress, the hexing thing doesn't breath," said The Evil Queen before using her magic to change the dress into a purple sweatshirt and pants.

"Oh Eve, do you think we could be friends again, like we were in the old days?" asked Snow White as she knelt down beside her.

"I'd love that," said Evil Queen before the two hugged each other, both crying as they did so.

"You two were friends?!" asked Apple and Raven as the two looked at their mothers in disbelief.

"I always thought you had us met when we turned ten to get us used to the idea of following our destinies," said Raven.

"It's a long story, but more importantly, when did you two start going out?" asked The Evil Queen as she used a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"You first," said Raven. The four then laughed before sitting down to talk.


	15. Epilogue

Several years have passed since Apple and Raven got together, and the two are now the Queens of Ever After.

"You sure you have everything you need?" asked Raven as the two were seeing their daughter off.

"I got all my extra parts and your number is the first one in my hexphone," said their daughter, Magenta White-Queen, who was a golem created by Raven. She looked like Apple, but with long black hair that had magenta highlights running through it. She was also wearing a red top under a silver jacket, a dark purple skirt that went to her knees, and black high heels. In her hair was a red bow like what Apple always wears.

"There is one thing you're forgetting, Farrah Goodfairy made this for you," said Apple as she handed Magenta a golden ring.

"Its enchanted to turn you body more human, of course you won't be fully human so you won't bleed if you get hurt," said Raven.

"But you will be able to feel things," said Appel as Magenta placed the ring on her left index finger. The first thing she felt was the cool air against her face, and the soft clothes on her new skin.

"Please thank Farrah for this," said Magenta before hugging her mothers.

"We will," said Raven, the three girls crying. Magenta then boarded the carriage that had been waiting for her and waved from the window as she left for her turn at Ever After High.

The End.


End file.
